Connector devices, such as sockets, for lighting devices, such as luminaires or lighting modules have the purpose of supporting and supply power to the lighting device. A socket comprises a fastening arrangement for mechanically coupling the lighting device to the socket and an electronic contact for supplying power to the lighting device. Correspondingly, a lighting device comprises a fastening arrangement and an electronic contact adapted to mate with the fastening arrangement and electronic contact of the socket. Normally, sockets are standardized, which allows mating lighting devices and sockets of different producers. Standard socket arrangements include e.g. screw type sockets and bi-pin type sockets.
Modern lighting device technologies, such as solid state (e.g. light emitting diode, LED) based lighting devices often require cooling for promoting longer life-time of the lighting devices. Normally, lighting devices based on such technologies comprise a heat sink for the purpose of dissipation of heat from the lighting device. However, such heat sinks may sometimes not suffice to achieve acceptable heat dissipation from the lighting device, which in particular may be the case for relatively small LED-based lighting devices, such as G4 and G9 type LED-based lighting devices, having limited heat dissipation surfaces due to the small dimensions of the lighting device.